Love Found From Fiction
by SamuraiGrl89
Summary: Since her attack, she has found it difficult to trust. Finally moving to a new city, Minori had hopes that she could finally live in peace, yet it seems that things have only gotten worse. But what will happen when she stumbles upon a lost dwarf king and his two nephews? A/U Fic. Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I let out a yawn as l leaned back in my chair and stretched. "Hey Mini Mouse, what are you still doing here?" _Hardy har har. How original. _Still leaning back I turned my head to the office door behind me to see Mike leaning against the door frame.

"I have to scrub through the rest of the footage. Still have 4 folders to go through." I sat back to the computer monitor and opened up with next folder. I heard him laugh a bit before walking in. "No. I mean't why are you still here? It's 8 o'clock. I sent everyone home over an hour ago." He let himself drop in the rolling chair next to me and began to swivel side to side. I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile at him with a side glance before I resumed my work. "I just thought I could get this done so we could start editing this week."

"Ah." He folded his hands on his stomach as he slouched in the chair. _Why can't he just leave? _"Anyways, why are you still here?" He chuckled and reached in his back pocket to pull out his cell phone.

"I forgot my phone." Mouthing a silent 'ah' and a slow nod, I returned my attention to the monitor. I had just opened a video clip when I heard

Mike moaned loudly. "Oh my god. Will you just_ stop_ working?" Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder. My body tensed up at the touch, immediately I forced away the instinct to fight and tried to relax my body. "Seriously, go home. You've been working overtime every night since you got here 2 months ago. It's great you love your work, but you don't have to push yourself so much. You look exhausted."

I looked down, I knew he was just concerned but I still felt like a child being scolded. "So as your boss, I am telling you to go home and take tomorrow off." I didn't try to say anything else, his stern tone told me he wouldn't listen anyways. I clicked my tongue before finally nodding.

"Good." With a curt nod, he sat up. "Now let's get hurry up and get out of here."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By the time I got to my apartment it was 9:40. Looking around, I couldn't help but frown. It wasn't much. A small one bedroom apartment, with barely any furniture, aside from the square black coffee table with floor pillows in the center of the living room, my 22-inch tv and laptop on a smaller coffee table in the corner across from the kitchen doorway. It was home, my home. Even after moving, I felt empty. Like a part of me was missing.

Laying down my backpack next to the door, I removed my shoes and walked over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. I leaned against the counter as I tipped my head back to drink. I could still feel Mike's hand on my shoulder. I rolled my neck and tried to shake off the feeling of discomfort and fear. He was a nice guy, great supervisor but I hated people touching me. Have hated it, since I was 10. I had hoped moving away would helped me heal. But it didn't. I shuddered at the memory and tried to think of something else. The kitchen was small, with just enough room on one side to fit the sink counter and oven, the other side gave just enough space between for the fridge and walking space. Placing my bottle on the counter I noticed the fortune cookie from last night. I picked it up, opened the wrapper and split the cookie down the folded middle. I began nibbling on the first half of the cookie, pulling out the fortune and walked back into the living room holding the fortune folded in one hand, the cookie halves in the other.

I turned on my laptop and tv monitor. Waiting for it to load, I reached for one of the four floor pillows before I paused. I don't know what possessed my to buy four. Maybe symmetry? I knew no one here, and I never go out really. Shaking the thought from my head, I stuffed the rest of the first half in my mouth and pulled the closest pillow over to me to sit on. I placed down the second half and fortune on the table before plugging the HDMI cable adaptor into my laptop and opened up Netflix.

A quick glance at the recommended section, I sighed. There was nothing there that caught my eye, instead the sense of boredom became more apparent. I signed on to Facebook and check the status updates of old friends who I hadn't spoken to in years. A few had just gotten into a relationship, some posted about random videos they loved.

"Huh. Pam just got married." I couldn't help but smile as I looked over her wedding photos. She was one of the few people I considered a good friend in high school. She looked so happy with her husband. Seeing others happy always warmed my heart and made me feel that the world wasn't so bad. At the same time, I couldn't help feeling envious of them. Looking at Pam's face as she looked up at her husband's face. "I wish I had that." Looking down at the left over fortune cookie, I grimaced. I had no appetite to eat it.

I let myself fall on to my back and stared at the ceiling. I tried dating, but when things became intimate, that's when things went down hill.

_I let out a moan as Jason slowly kissed my collar bone. I couldn't believe we were finally doing this and I was fine. Jason's lips returned to mine as he rolled us over on his bed. Even with him on top of me, I felt ok. My confidence grew as our kiss became more intense and I ran my fingers through his cropped hair. In between breaths, he would whisper sweet nothings to me, his hands running over and exploring my body. The intense intimacy and feelings of ecstasy were so overwhelming I hadn't noticed his hands moving upwards until I felt his fingers on the back of my neck. _

_My eyes snap open and body stiffens. I tried to push him away but he doesn't move. "No! Get off me!" Jason backs off startled at my cries. I can't breathe, I push myself against the wall, the feeling of invisible hands around my throat. I'm silently crying and my body shaking, Jason just stares on in fear. _

_"Minori! What's wrong!? What happened?!" He's reaching out unsure if he should touch me or not. _

I opened my eyes to the ceiling, I didn't know when I had closed them. I sit up and run a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face. Since that night I hadn't had a decent night sleep. The event from so long ago had become a constant replay in my dreams. Taking a deep breath I slowly exhaled and rolled my neck before letting my head hang to my chest.

The folded fortune caught my eyes, I didn't believe these were real fortunes. I had seen how fortune cookies and the fortunes were made when I was 13 in San Francisco, but it was still fun to read them. I laughed to myself as I remembered my dad one time got a fortune that said "It is a nice day." Smiling I picked up the fortune. _Maybe I'll get "It was a nice day." _

My eyes squinted in confusion as I read the fortune. "Attractive visitors will bring joy to your home." _Never saw that coming._ I didn't know what was more confusing then, the fact that I have never in the 24 years of my life, remember reading or getting a fortune like that. Or if it was the fact that a large part of me wished that were true. I frowned at the thought. Crumpling up the fortune as I walked over to the kitchen and threw it in the trash.

A buzzing noise broke me out of my thoughts and I looked around to find the source. _My phone._ I walked over to my backpack and opened the front pouch to get out my cell.

"Mike? Why is he calling?" I cocked an eyebrow before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey. I hope you got home okay." _Okay….weird._

"Yeah, I did." I walked back over to where I was sitting and lay down.

"Cool. Look me and a few others were planning on going to see _The Hobbit_ at the ArcLight tonight. I remembered that you lived near by and wondered if you wanted to join us." _What?! Seriously..._

"Uh. Well, it's kind of late and there's work tomo-"

His laughter on the other end caused me to pause. "Noo. _I _have to work tomorrow, you have tomorrow off. Don't think I forgot so easily."

I hung my head and sighed. _Oh yea. I forgot._ "I wasn't trying to-"

"The movie starts in about 30 min. Lisa just bought you a ticket, so get over here." With that he hung up. _Guess I don't have a choice now_. I shook my head and stood up to stretch. Quickly I went to touch up my make up, got my shoes on and headed over to ArcLight.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Since moving here, I had been to this theater about 6 times by myself. But now I was with 4 of my co-workers and our boss. I felt so out of place. I wasn't anti-social. It's just after spending 4 years of college as kind of a loner, you get used to being on your own.

"I wish we just saw the IMAX version. I heard that this version makes people dizzy." I leaned forward to look at Lisa. The usually happy go-lucky blond now looked nervous. "I don't want to get dizzy through this whole movie."

"Why did you want to see it here then?" I chuckled a bit at Mike's question but mostly because Lisa was pointing at Mike. The two always flirted with each other but I found it funny because they were the only ones who thought they were being subtle.

"You'll be fine. My friends say it just feels like it's more real in the high frame rate." Brad said and he grabbed a handful of popcorn from Lisa's cup. Erin and Tawny laughed as Lisa protested. Brad was known as the office goofball and we all knew that he mean't no harm. "Do you think you'll get dizzy?" Brad's voice caught me off guard and I realized he was looking at me, his mouth still full of popcorn. I shook my head. "No."

I leaned back in my seat, I didn't know if I should tell them that this would be the 3rd time watching the movie. It had only been out a month in theaters, but after seeing the opening weekend of it, I fell in love with it. I had loved the book and this just made the world seem more real to me. It fascinated me that one man could create this world that was so beautiful and so different from our own.

The moment the lights went down, I put on my glasses as I bit my lower lip to hold back my smile.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

I watched as the Thrush flew over Mirkwood and towards the Lonely Mountain. I sat up waiting. The knocking of the snail against the walls of the castle echoed as the camera panned inside, down to the pile of gold that once belonged to the Dwarves. _Three, two, one._ At that instant, Smaug snorted, the coins shooting away from his nose and I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I hear several women in the theater gasp in surprise. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mike and Brad jump a bit as well.

I loved and hated this scene, for it was the first time we really get a good look at Smaug's face (despite that all you see if the eye) but also because it meant that it was the end of the first movie.

"What? That's it?" Looking over at Erin who's sitting next to me, I smile. "Yeah. They're making it into three parts."

"Ugh, why are they going to make it so long?" I smile but don't respond. _For someone who claims to be the person who knows about all the latest films, it's surprising she didn't know that. _ I can hear Mike explain to her as I return my attention to the screen. The credits are rolling and listened to Neil Finn sing "Song of the Lonely Mountain". It was a good song, but I honestly loved Thorin singing it better.

"Ok. Everyone ready to go?" I looked up at Mike who was now standing. Everyone slowly followed suit and began making their way down the isle to leave. I was hesitant to leave, I had never stayed for the whole credits and a part of me really wanted to this time. But looking back at everyone, I decided against staying and got up to leave.

On the way out of the theater, everyone was talking about their opinions of it.

"I just don't get why they have to make it three parts." I heard Erin's voice above the groans of the others. I had taken my time walking out and kept my distance. I saw Mike and Tawny look behind and wait for me. I gave a tight smile at them as we began walking together.

"So what did you think Mini?" Looking at Tawny, I smiled. "I loved it." She smiled back before calling out to Erin. "Erin who was the sexiest?" We all had to laugh now. Immediately Erin went off.

"Thorin! He can save me any day. The man is gorgeous!" The other girls nodded in agreement as we stopped outside the theater doors in a circle. "What about you Mini? You don't agree?" I looked at Brad and smiled. "Uh. No, he's good looking."

"She probably prefers Fili or Kili." I blushed at Mike's comment. I was so happy that I was tan, despite the bright lights from the theater, my skin still hid my blush. It was true, Fili and Kili were the most attractive to me, but that didn't mean I wanted everyone to know that. "Well it's late. We should head home. Gotta get up early." I smiled as they all groaned but agreed with Mike.

Saying our good byes and waving, I watched as Brad, Erin and Tawny walk over to the parking garage. Mike, Lisa and I stood there in silence till they were out of site. I smiled at Lisa.

"I'm just glad that you were able to come out with us. Mike's been telling us how hard you've been working." I bowed my head a bit and smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well keep it up, but don't push yourself too hard. Don't want you waring out on us too soon." I gave a half smile and looked back to where my car was parked.

"Thanks for the invite again and for the ticket." Lisa smiled again before looking up at Mike. They were standing so close to each other, anyone passing by would assume they were a couple. They were cute together. Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, I felt the need to leave.

"Well it's really late. I should go home." My words seemed to snap them out of their own little world and back to reality.

"Right. Well uh…drive back safe." I smiled and waved good bye to a very flustered Mike and Lisa then headed across the street to my car.

* * *

**This is my first ever Alternate Universe fic. I hope that you all enjoy reading it. Don't worry, the guys will turn up in Chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hated getting in my car in the winter, it always felt colder inside than outside. I turned on the engine and made a u-turn. Driving back to my place, I let out a yawn and a shiver as my body was still adjusting to the temperature change. I was very happy that I lived only minutes away. It was almost 1 am and the streets were empty.

Usually when I drove around during this time of night, when I found it difficult to sleep, the passing lights were soothing. But tonight was different. Tonight, the lights flickered the closer I got to the community college.

To see one light flicker was nothing unusual but what caught my eye was the flickering of the main street lamps in front of the school. Checking my mirror to make sure no one was around, I slowed my car and pulled over to the side of the street as I watched the flickering speed up before going out completely. The only source of light now came from my headlights and my dashboard. Gripping my steering wheel, I looked around at the lamps, unsure what just happened. I knew that I should have just driven off, but curiosity got the better of me.

Keeping my eyes on the lamp, something caught the corner of my eyes. Another light. Looking to the source, it came from the pool of water that laying the front of the main college building. It flickered just like the lamps, but the light grew brighter. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of my car, making my way to the water. I immediately chastised myself for getting out of my car. Slowly I backed away when I noticed three dark blotches form in the middle of the pool. "What the hell…" My eyes widened as I saw the blotches get bigger and closer to the surface. Suddenly three figures popped out of the water, gasping for air. I yelped and stumbled back nearly falling on my butt but managed to catch myself. _This isn't possible. That pool is only a couple feet deep, if that! What the hell is happening?_

I couldn't move, I could only stare as I watched the three figures gather together as the light around them dimmed causing darkness to surround us.

"Are you alright?" A deep baritone voice from one of the figures broke the silence. _Why did that voice sound familiar? _"Yes. But what happened?" Another figure spoke up. I held my breath for fear of attracting their attention. My body began to tremble, but from fear or the cold, I wasn't sure. It was probably both. I watched as they looked around, and picked up what looked like weapons from the bottom of the pool.

It was at that moment, that the lamp lights turned on, brightly lighting the campus front. The figures quickly to a defensive stance. Now able to see clearly, I noticed their belongings were in deed weapons, swords to be precise.

"Where in Durin are we?!" The baritone voice spoke again, turning around. My eyes widened even more and jaw dropped. "You!" The other two spun around in the water to face me, as apparent leader made his way to me. "Where have you brought us!? Where are the others!?" Now able to see his face clearly my mouth dropped. Standing before me was Thorin Oakenshield. However, this man was no longer the height of a dwarf but was now about 6'2''.

"Answer me!" I winced but didn't stop from staring at the man who I had just seen on screen no less than 20 minutes ago. The other two stood beside their uncle, each pointing their swords at me. I looked them up and down, jaw still slack. Kili and Fili seemed to look thinner, their clothes now fitting very loosely on them. They too grew in height, Fili about 5'7'' and Kili 5'9''.

"She says nothing. Perhaps she does not know." I looked up at Fili, he lowered his sword and I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved about that.

"Or she is a witch!" I ignored Kili's comment and just stared at the drenched dwarves standing before me. The sight was unbelievable. _Thorin, Fili and Kili Oakenshield just came out of nowhere and they think I'm responsible. _The thought caused me to sway. Fili quickly moved to catch me but I shifted away from his grasp as I stabled myself.

"I need to sit down." _I need sleep. _"I've skipped sleep for so long I'm dreaming while I'm awake now."

"What do you go on about? This is no dream!" I looked at Kili in disbelief as I shook my head. I blink several times, looking around before looking back at the three dwarves. "It has to be. You aren't real." Thorin drew his sword to my neck with a snarl. The touch of metal cold against my skin. As the haze in my mind cleared, my body tensed and breathing became fast. Forcing myself to calm down, I slowly reached up to push the sword away. _If this is a dream then I won't get hurt._ Pushing the sword aside against his steady grip, my palm sliced against the blade. Letting out a small cry I quickly retract my hand, pulling it close to my chest, as if that would ease the pain. Thorin dropped his sword to his side. "What do you think you're doing?" He was stunned, as was I.

Slowly holding my hand out, I saw my own blood pool in my hand and drip down my arm onto the ground. "T-this is r-real." I whispered. Once more my body began to shake. Large hands took my blooded hand, my head snapped up to come face to face with Fili. Tugging at my wrist, I let him lead me over to the pool and placing my hand into the water. The cold of the water pained my hand. I tried to pull it out but Fili kept my hand in place as he gently washed the blood way from the wound.

I glanced over at Thorin and Kili, they were mumbling something to each other. Probably trying to figure out where they were. "The wound is not deep, but we need to wrap it." Fili's voice brought my attention back to him. His hand held mine as he studied my wound. The water had made my hand numb that I was unaware that he had lifted it out of the water. Studying the prince, I couldn't help but notice his body shiver. Glancing back at Thorin and Kili, there was a puddle forming at their feet from their dripping wet clothing. _They must be freezing. _Looking back at my hand, which started bleeding again, I bit my lip. I couldn't just leave them here. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _Slowly I grabbed Fili's hand and removed it from mine.

"Come on. Let's go." I slowly got up, clenching my hand to my chest once more and walked over to my car.

"Where are you going to take us?" Looking around I saw none of them moved, just stared at me.

"To my apartment. I have some bandages there. Plus it's cold and you shouldn't be standing out here in wet clothes. So come on." They were still hesitant to trust me but slowly inched their way over to my car.

I opened up the back seat door for Fili and Kili. The two young princes did nothing just stared at me with skepticism. "What is this thing?" I let out tired laugh and looked up at the sky. I still couldn't believe this was real and right now. I just wanted my dream self to go home and sleep. Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention back to them. "It's a car." They stared blankly at me and if they weren't so cute, I would be more irritated than I was. "It's….a mode of transportation."

The brother's shared at glance before slowly stepping inside. I could hear their clothes squish as they scooted inside and settle in the back. Closing the door, I turned to Thorin who was glaring down at me. "I do not know how you brought us here but-"

"I didn't bring you here and as far as I'm concerned, I've gone crazy and this is a very very realistic dream." I barked at him causing him to be taken aback. Taking a small moment to calm myself before looking back at him. "Please, just get in. Dream or not, I'm not thrilled about bleeding in my car." Thorin's eyes narrowed but gave a curt nod. I opened the passenger door, softly closing it once he got in.

Quickly making my way over to the driver's side, I looked down at my hand. The blood from my hand had soaked into my shirt. Thankful that it was navy blue, it just looked like I had spilt water on myself. I let out a shaky breath before getting in the car.

The silence in the car was almost deafening. The three minute car ride to my apartment couldn't have ended soon enough. I was grateful to find a street parking just down the street from my building. Turning off the engine, I got out of the car. I opened the back door, and nodded to Fili to get out. Leaning in to the car, I looked at Kili and Thorin. "There's a handle just below the window. Pull it out to open then door." I watched as Kili hesitantly reach for the handle, as if he was unsure if touching it would burn him. But growing bold, he grabbed the handle and pulled, opening the door. I smiled as I saw his face. Amazement and pride in himself so evident, and enough to get Thorin to copy Kili's actions.

I watched them step out of the car as I straightened up and regretted doing so immediately after. The world around me tilted and dizziness hit me like a wave. I felt my body sway and my vision blurred. I heard the muffled voices of the three strangers, they had sounded so far away. Darkness surrounded me and the last thing I remember was collapsing into a hard, wet surface.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Waking up, I felt so groggy. Shifting around, I realized I was laying on something soft. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the white of my ceiling and the sun peaking through the shades on my window. Looking around, I saw nothing out of the norm in my room and sighed, letting my head fall back onto my pillow.

"It was just a dream." I smiled as I pulled my covers back. Sitting up I saw I was in my white shirt and night pants. _I don't remember putting these on. I guess I was more tired than I thought. _I shrugged, thankful that at least I didn't have the usual nightmare last night.

Pushing myself up with my left hand, only to fall back down and pull my hand to my chest, hissing at the pain that took over. Looking down I saw my hand was wrapped in a towel, stained with reddish brown. My eyes widened as the dream came rushing back. Quickly rushing to my feet, I rushed out of my bedroom to find the three now very tall dwarves sitting around my coffee table and now looking up at me with suspicious glances.

"You are awake." Thorin slowly stood and faced me.

"This can't be happening. I'm still dreaming." I tried to head to the kitchen, but paused as Kili stood up and blocked my path.

"Why do you insist that this is a dream? Can you not feel us?" I looked down at Kili's hand grasping my arm. The rough callused fingers touching my bare skin and the smell of their clothing was evidence that this was not a dream.

The realization that this was indeed real, made his touch burn. I noticed just how close he was and as I tried not to panic, moved away, tugging my arm out of his grip.

"I need to sit down." I walked to the coffee table sitting on the pillow next to Thorin then laid my head on my arms. "What the hell is going on? How did you even get in here?"

"You do not remember?" I looked up at Thorin with a cocked eyebrow.

"You told us to come here. Gave us a key." Fili's voice was oddly calming and his eyes seemed to show no sign of hostility.

"I don't remember any of that. I remember getting out of the car and…then I got dizzy and everything became fuzzy." I looked back at my wrapped hand and gently untied the towel. I winced as I pulled the towel away, parts of the towel had stuck to my wound. The long slice along my hand made the situation even more real for me. It wasn't too deep to need stitches, but it wasn't going to be something I could hide from my work either. _How am I going to explain this?_

Thorin and Kili spoke up. Both questioning what I knew, how I brought them here, where the others were. I just shook me head. "I don't know. I don't know!"

Their questions stopped. I laid my head on the table, cradling my injured hand in my lap. "I don't know how you got here. I just know that I was driving home and saw the street lamps flickering. When I stopped, I saw light in the water and then you three appeared." No one said anything, nor did they look at me. Each stared at the table, taking in what I said.

"So what are we to do?" Fili looked at Thorin who didn't raise his gaze.

It didn't take a genius to see that both Fili and Kili were scared. I was scared too. But for different reasons. I had to be losing my mind because if I wasn't, then I wouldn't be sitting with Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews.

The sound of knocking on my door caused everyone to jump. Fili and Kili grabbed their swords. I gasped, I hadn't even noticed their weapons where next to them.

"Miss Kawahara? Are you home?" _Shit!_' Hearing the of the landlady, I felt my stomach drop. How was I going to explain this?

"Hello?" She knocked again. Quickly I gathered the dwarves and forced them to my bedroom. "You! All of you get. In! Stay!" I whispered. Holding up my hand, they stopped in the tracks. Seeing Fili and Kili still holding their weapons, growled "Put those away!" I hissed. Slowly the put down the weapons.

I silently closed the door then rushed over to greet the landlady. I had managed to open the door just as she was about to knock again.

"Hi Mrs. Yamamoto. Sorry I was cleaning up." The little old woman smiled sweetly, apparently believing what I said.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early. But I wanted to make sure you were okay." I twitched my head, unsure how to respond to her. "The young man from last night?" I was still very confused. "I saw him carrying you up here. You were fast asleep and I didn't see him leave so I-" Her smiled widened and she bowed her head. "Oh hello."

Turning around I saw Fili had come out from my bedroom, my jaw dropped. His loose fitting pants bow looked dry and he was no longer wearing his cloak, but wore a brown short that hung loose on his lean body. The collar of his shirt exposing part of his hairy chest. I quickly tore my gaze away from him and looked back at my bedroom. I couldn't see Thorin or Kili. _Maybe they were behind the door.'_ I turned back to the short old woman with a shy smile. "Everything's fine. Thanks. But what were you doing up so late?" She chuckled and patted my good hand that was still grasping the door. "That show you recommended me. I couldn't stop watching it." I laughed and gently pulled my hand away.

"Oh, I see. Well thanks again for the concern. It was just a long night and I guess I didn't realize just how tired I was." She smiled again and nodded turning to walk away. Quickly she looked over at Fili and waved.

"You be good to her. You may not realize it now but she's a catch." My eyes widened at her remark. Scoffing at me, she continued. "Oh don't look at me like that. Any man would be lucky to have you." I blushed. I never saw this side of before. I glanced at Fili. His eyebrow was lifted and a smirk on his face.

"I have no intention of causing her harm." His eyes locked with mine. I broke the gaze feeling uncomfortable at the attention.

"Well good. Anyways," Mrs. Yamamoto patted my shoulder and started walking away. "I have errands to run. Take care." I smiled and waved good bye before closing the door and leaning my back against it.

"So you carried me up here." The words accidentally said out loud, I heard Fili shift.

"Of course. We would not let a woman stay out in the cold bleeding." I nodded as I pushed myself away from the door. Seeing movement from my room, I saw Thorin and Kili make their way out. Both carried their weapons in each hand.

"We should not waste anymore time here. We must find a way back home." 'What?! They're leaving?' Thorin handed Fili his sword and walked up to me.

"Please stand aside." I shook my head refusing to move. "No. You can't leave! You have no idea how things work here."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I paused and looked at Fili and Kili, neither moved it seemed sure if they should speak up.

"You can stay here. At least being here you'll be safe until we can figure out what's going on." Thorin towered over me his gazing unwavering. It was very intimidating and I wanted nothing more that to disappear. However after a few moments of silence Thorin nodded.

"Fine." I felt the tension leave my body. _3 of the main characters in The Hobbit are going to be living with me. I really hope I can survive this. _

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Would love to hear your reviews on it. **


End file.
